Beaten and Bruised
by sirenblood
Summary: Sana Hatachi just moved to Tokyo. She has problems and closes herself of because of her problems. Can she open up or will her decisions hurt her? To find out you gotta read. Sorry if the summary sucks. SesshomaruXSana. I do not own Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but my own characters.

A girl with long midnight black hair and gray eyes was standing outside thinking many things over. Her pale skin glistened as the sun hit it as she dreamed of her escape.

Sana Hatachi had just moved to Tokyo. Her mother thought a fresh start would be a good thing. Sana really didn't care it just meant that she got away from her lonely life of Kyoto. She never had one single friend, and it was because she wore all black. And of course her personality.

Sana's mother had got a waitress job at a very fancy restaurant. It was called Justies. The name was weird but the food was great. Sana could only hope it would be enough to pay all the bills; otherwise she would have to get a job.

The house they bought was very close to a shrine. It was a two-story house done in western style. It was white with black trim around the windows and door. It had a few steps leading up to the house. The best thing to Sana was that almost every spot in the yard had flowers or shrubs. It made the house stands out. Inside there was a kitchen that doubled as a dinning area. It was small, which was okay.

The kitchen was styled as plain as possible. The walls were stained a light brown where as the floor was stained a dark brown. The living room was boring only a couch and a TV. Not even a big TV at that. There were two bathrooms, one was Sana's and the other was her mother's. Sana's room was probably the less ordinary room of the house.

It had already all the clutter it needed. It was all black. It had come this way. To Sana it was as if Kami was finally on her side. It even had spots of dark red pain here and there. The bed was a canopy bed, which was also black and red. The dresser contained a radio, tons of CDs and shockingly what seemed like thousands of candles. Her clothes were actually in the dresser.

Sana was hooking up the TV when a knock on the door was heard. Her mother raced down to get it. She heard voices two or three new ones.

"Sana Come great our guest." It wasn't a suggestion; oh no it was a command.

Sana stopped what she was doing and hustled to go and meet the guest. What stood at the door was on a middle aged woman, a teenaged girl, and a boy.

"Hello." Sana said it was as monotone as ever.

'That voice reminds me of Sesshomaru.' The teenage girl thought.

"This is my daughter Sana and I am Ms. Hatachi but you can call me Ami."

"I am Hari Higurashi these are my two children Kagome and Souta."

There was a slight awkward silence, which was cut short by Ami.

"How about Kagome shows Sana around, I am sure Sana would love to. Right Sana?" Ami suggested

"Of course Mother."

"Is it okay if I go mom?"

"Why yes Kagome, maybe you will run into your friends." Hari agreed

"Okay bye mom, Souta, and Ms. Hatachi."

Kagome and Sana walked quietly for a minute until Kagome Couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Why didn't you say goodbye?"

"I don't have to."

"Of Course you do it is polite."

"I will be polite if I want to be."

"Jeez you sound just like Sesshomaru all monotone and cold. You two must actually be twins."

Sana gave Kagome a blank look.

"Oh of course you don't know Sesshomaru. But believe me once you meet him he is unforgettable." She paused to catch her breath. "How about we go to Wacdonalds?"

Five seconds went by, then ten, then thirty, and then Kagome blew up.

"I asked you a question now answer me damn it!"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes to your previous question."

Kagome lead Sana threw traffic, which after Kagome had run across to get into a random parking lot Sana would be walking slowly causing a traffic jam. Kagome raced back and grabbed Sana from the danger she had put herself in.

"Are you completely insane! You could have died!"

"Hm I could be insane but they stopped. Just hurry up and get to Wacdonalds!"

"Jeez get up on the wrong side of the bed did we?"

"If you don't shut it I will rip out your tongue and force you to eat it!"

'Damn that girl is annoying. Stupid mother I didn't need help or wanted to learn about this stupid city. My headache has finally gone away now that her annoying chirp had ended." Sana thought

'I take it back she is worse then Sesshomaru.'

The walked in silence all the way to Wacdonalds. Then when they went in Kagome's bubbly voice piped up again. Of course her friends just had to be there.

There where three or them to be exact. Two were teenagers and the other was a little girl, one of the teenagers had black hair that was held in a ponytail. When she turned you could plainly see she was a human with dark brown eyes. She wore loose blue jeans. The shirt she wore was black and said 'Back off Hentai.' On the chest part. Which was written in white.

The other teenager had black hair. That was up in a bun her bangs leaked out over her face. Her eyes were almost as red as blood. She wore a black dress that came to her knees it was a v-neck. Both girls were pale but not as pale as the child or Sana. It seemed Kagome was the only one with a slight tan.

The child had snow whit hair. Her hair came to her shoulders and her forehead was covered in her bangs. Her eyes matched the flower that she had in her hair. Which was a whitish blue. She wore a white dress that was elegant with lace sleeves that goes to her ankles.

All three girls walked over to where Sana and Kagome were. Sana could only hope that they didn't like to talk as much as Kagome does.

'I just want to go home!" Sana angrily thought

"Hi Kagome." The girl with the ponytail waved.

"Hi Sango. This is Sana she just moved into the neighborhood, Sana this is Sango, Kagura, and Kanna." Kagome pointed at each one. The girl with red eyes was Kagura and the kid with blue-white eyes was Kanna.

"Hi." Sana whispered to them

"So you just moved here cool." Sango said

"Well of course she just moved here Sango. We have never seen her around here have we? You can be so stupid." snorted Kagura

"Well sorry I am not perfect and I asked one simple question. But at least I didn't have to go to summer school." Sango shot back

"Uh whatever." Kagura sneered

"Kagura I am bored, I want to go home." Kanna whispered

"Alright bye nice meeting you."

Kagura and Kanna left leaving Sango, Sana, and Kagome to talk. Sana didn't talk much it mainly was Kagome and Sango. The only time Sana talked was when they got into the subject of guys. She was a girl after all.

"I like the bad boys but also sweet. You know were he gets into fights but her protects only you. A guy like that." Kagome sighed wistfully

"I have a guy. Miroku is so wonderful when he is not being a pervert. He buys me gifts and showers me in love. Then he ruins it by grabbing my ass or some other stupid shit." Said Sango

"I don't really care about looks, but I mainly like demons. But if I ever get married I just wanted a guy to stay by my side and be caring." Sana smiled when she finished talking

"That's the most you have ever said." Kagome gasped

Sana didn't reply she just waved and walked out. Night had fallen and the moon was in the sky, it was Sana's favorite time of the day. At night Sana didn't feel as lonely when it was daylight.

'I hope she hasn't drank yet. If she has I wont be able to go to school on Monday.' Sana nervously thought.

As she stepped up the stairs panic set in. with each step she took the more panicked she became. The light in the kitchen was on, which didn't help Sana's nerves at all.

She reached the door in a full-blown panic attack. She turned the knob and went in on the ground she saw two or four bottles of alcohol. Different kinds of beer. Sana knew there was tons more in the kitchen. Where her mother would be waiting for her. Sana was correct on all her guesses. There were more bottles of beer in the kitchen and her mother was waiting for her.

"Where have you been! I told you to go around and see the town with Kagome. What did you do ditch her and go off with some guys. I bet you did you little whore!"

"No mother I did go with Kagome, we went to Wacdonalds and met her friends, three of them, and they were girls!"

"I don't care! You're stupid and all you do is sleep around. You're a monster that's all you will ever be." She got an evil glint in her eyes. "But I will beat that out of you."

Ami grabbed a kitchen knife and ran at Sana. When she went to plunge the knife into Sana's left eye she came in contact with Sana's arm. The knife was dull but it still hurt. Ami tired quickly of Sana's resistance, so she grabbed an empty bottle and smashed it. Ami then sliced from Sana's palms to her elbow on both of her hands. Sana could no longer move her arms. So that gave Ami the opening she needed. But instead of using the bottle or knife she started punching Sana's face. When Sana's nose started bleeding Ami stood up. But oh no she wasn't done.

She got up and started kicking Sana in her ribs. When she thought she had broken a few she felt she was almost don't. But Ami wanted a little more blood. She grabbed the bottle again and dragged it along any visible skin Sana showed. Even her face. Then and only then was Ami's blood lust satisfied. Ami was human but when she drank she was worse then a full-blooded demon.

"Clean this mess up including the bottles then go to bed. No shower. If you take one I will make sure to punish you even worse then this."

Sana was dazed and lightheaded from the blood loss. But she had to clean. And this is were the small magic she had cam in handy. She said a few words and all the rooms in the house were clean. Except Ami's that is. Sana didn't have enough magic to heal herself or clean herself up. So she slowly crawled up the stairs, thankfully her spell was still in place.

The next morning or at least Sana though it was. Sana was still in excruciating pain. She looked in the mirror, her face was cut up and looked like someone tried to skin her. Sana was shocked to see she was still alive. The seal on her back should prevent her from healing herself, maybe to her luck or unluckiness some of the powers sealed had leaked out. Maybe that is why she is alive and not dead.

'I can't believe I managed to stay alive, not like it's a good thing. I have school tomorrow I can't go on like this. If I do Kagome will keep asking me questions about what happened. And if I tell anyone its not likely that they will believe me. They never have before and they wont now.' Sana had fallen down while she had been thinking.

The noise that was made had not been unheard. Ami came running up the stairs to see what happened. What she saw scared her almost to take another drink. Which she had an empty bottle in her hand. The magic must have missed on a bottle.

"Sana are you okay? What happened to you? We need to file out a police report. And whys is there an empty bottle on the kitchen floor, you know I can't see alcohol or I will want to drink it."

"Its okay mother. I just got into a fight that is all. I guess some people don't like the way I dress. The bottle was here before I got home. Somebody must have drunk it or something."

"Hm you know what is funny, I cannot remember doing anything after you left with Kagome. It all went by in a blur. Just because you got in a fight doesn't mean you don't have to do chores."

With that Ami left. Sana sat up and cried. She cried for endless minutes until her mother yelled up for her to do her chores.

'She doesn't even remember. She never will. She never will be sober when she nearly kills me will she? Maybe someone will save me. I can only hope.

Thanks for reading. I dont mind if you flame me and sorry if it is a little boring.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Sana did when she got downstairs was grab some medicine. The medicine she took helped with extreme pain. She was lucky she had found it; otherwise she would have died of pain.

Ami had mad a list of things to do. Everything minus the blood and bottles was back to being dirty.

'I forget sometimes that she is a witch too.'

The list went like this

Do dishes

Take trash out

Throw all boxes out

Wash all the floors

Clean both bathrooms

Sweep the outside steps and the staircase

Dust

Must be done before five and no magic or it will be tripled this amount.

'Its noon so I maybe able to get done. Oh well better get to it before the meds wear off.'

Sana resigned herself to her fate of the day. She did everything in order as it was on the list. The sweeping and the cleaning and everything besides washing the floors. It was three when she started to wash the floors. She was quickly forgetting all her pain. The pain that had returned since the meds had wore off. It didn't last long for Sana since her body has gotten use to the meds. She finished the floors with four minutes to go. Sana was able to crawl up the stairs and at least faint in bed.

'At least I know mother's cycle. She won't drink for another two or three weeks. Enough time for me to heal.' Sana mournfully thought. 'I don't know why I never die. Maybe it has to do with why my calls me a monster. Why didn't she just give me up? Is she such a cruel women all she cares about is hurting people? I may never know.'

Sana closed her eyes and entered the lands of dreams. She had forgotten to eat anything so most of her dreams where about food.

Sana woke up when her alarm clock went off. She would have thrown it and smashed it, but she would have to buy another one and she defiantly does not have the money for it.

"I am just happy I don't have to ware a uniform. I would cause a riot if I had to.' Sana thought clearly although she had just woken up.

She trudged her way to her all white bathroom, which she hated. She only hated it because it was white and ten times smaller then her mothers. The toilet and sink were white and so was the shower/bathtub. The only thing not white was the shower curtain, which were black.

Sana hurried and took her shower. She had a long day ahead of her. She had to get her schedule, learn her classes, and deal with all the crap that every new kid has to go through.

When she was done with her shower she did all the other essential things. She finished with dressing, she ware a loose black long sleeved shirt, with black baggy pants. She had already covered her face with make-up. The scars were barley visible. For extra protection she wore arm warmers. They covered from her elbows to her wrist.

She had a note handy to not have to participate in gym. If she did everyone would see her scars and the pain of her newly inflicted wounds would come back. If her scars showed up again then everyone may worry about her. Sana did not need that.

'My mother has already left so that leaves me to assume I am to eat breakfast in peace for once. No yelling at me or telling me what to do. Well at least this morning.'

Sana ate her usual, which was Captain Crunch cereal. She loved all kinds of Captain Crunch. It was one of the only things her mother remembered she loved.

After Sana finished she washed her bowl and walked out. It was the first day of school August 23. It was a little earlier then usual. It was a long walk to school but Sana didn't walk alone. Nope she had managed to catch up to Kagome. Which Kagome had not stopped talking once. She went on about all of her friends and while she did that Sana zoned out.

'It doesn't matter to me who her friends are. I'll care if they can ever can my trust. Which is very hard to do. That is one thing my mother has taught me. Never to trust anyone.' Sana unconsciously clenched her first together.

"Wohoo earth to Sana! Anybody in there?"

"Could you cease the abuse on my ears."

"Sorry I usually only bother the demons with my loud voice." She paused. "You'll meet lots of people today. The three sluts will probably try to recruit you. When they do just don't maim, punch, or kill them." Kagome warned

"What fun is it if I cant hurt them?"

Kagome kept going on about all her friends and enemies. Kikyo, Mina, and Yura were the three sluts. Kikyo was the leader, Yura and Mina where demoness. Which made Yura and Mina lower then what a slut made her. The three sluts even tried to sleep with the teachers to increase their grades. Thankfully the teachers declined and reported them. Kagome only knew everything because Kikyo is her cousin. Before they knew it they where standing in front of Shikon High.

"Well this is Shikon High. The teachers are okay and the principal is awesome. We have like six events and many clubs and.."

"Kagome will you cease your insufferable blabbering. It is quit annoying and caused me a headache."

"Well I never. Will you stop being so mean and at least let me blabber on?"

"No." Sana said threw clinched teeth and walked away.

"Wait you don't know your way around."

It was to late Kagome's words never reached Sana's ears and if they did Sana ignored them. Sana walked the halls with boredom radiating off her. The halls had multiple colored carpeting and white walls. The lockers were small and painted blue. It all didn't match but that was only because they spent all money on clubs and sports. Plus no electives where in danger of being cut.

'Hm if I keep going I might find one of the offices. This school has three offices according to the map I studied. Ah at last I have found it.' Sana almost jumped for joy.

In front of Sana was the door to the Student Aid office. The office that handed out schedules and any rules. Sana slowly walked into the room and was happy to see no on e but the secretary was in the room.

"Hello how may I help you?" The Secretary cracked into a bright fake smile.

"Yes my name is Sana Hatachi and I am new here."

"Ah yes. Well you are very lucky usually new students are forced all left over classes. Meaning all required classes and no fun ones." The Secretary smile as she handed Sana her Schedule. " Oh and if I may advise you, you shouldn't ware that kind of clothing. The other kids don't like it."

"Does it look like I give a damn? Of course I don't so back off."

'Who does that damn Secretary think she is? My friend? And why the fuck would I all the sudden care about what other people think? I hate this school already!"

Sana was too busy ranting that she almost walked into the wall but something inside her told her it was there and made her move. Sana continued walking as if nothing had happened.

She finally took notice of her classes to see some hard classes but mostly easy classes. Her classes went like this Gym, Photography AP, English, History AP, Biology, and Math.

'Hm I shall do fine in all my classes. Especially math since it happens to be learning percents and things you will need math for in the real world.' Sana smirked.

The bell rings knocking Sana out of her dazed like state. She rushed to her first class prepared to give the note over. The note that would save her all questions. No Gym, no changing, no questions, and that is the ways Sana like it.

The gym teacher was a man, a very burly man. The teacher instructed them to sit on the bleachers. The gym was huge, big enough for an indoor track. The school even had a pool somewhere. The teacher went over the rules. Sana zoned out waiting to be able to give him the note. In the process of this she learned his name was Mr. Otsu. Mr. Otsu was human that looked to be in the late thirties. Finally he ended and told them to do whatever. Sana slowly approached him.

"Mr. Otsu?"

""Yes um Ms. Hatachi, what is it that you need?"

"I have a note that states why I can't participate an any sports. I truly am sorry but it's been this way since I was eleven."

"Ms. Hatachi give me the note and go rest."

Sana had never read the note or she may have been shocked. She had gone to a doctor but tried to conceal her wounds. The note was new and from her trust worthy doctor.

Dear anyone of Sana's gym teachers,

Sana has a bad problem. She has a sealing spell that causes her pain if she overloads herself the pain will manifest itself on her flesh. It is wise she not participate in any sports.

Sincerely,

Kiara Niana

Mr. Otsu was shocked but went to talk to Sana. They agreed she would clean up after everyone and walk the track for most of the period. And she did not have to change clothes since she wouldn't sweat.

'I wonder what the note said. He seemed sad. Not that I should care.' Sana though angrily.

Sana was excited about photography class. It was an advance class because only people who excel at the art of photography can get in photography AP. Sana had taken pictures of people that never knew she was taking it. She caught real emotions, like real sadness or real happiness. Not the fake emotions only meant to gain attention.

Thankfully the class was small, it seemed photography AP wasn't a very liked class or people where too stupid to get into the class. There were ten people in the class. Sango was in this class as well as gym.

"Hey Sana over here!" Sango yelled even though the room was almost dead silent.

Sango was sitting next to a guy with short brown hair that was held in a ponytail. He wore a blue suit shirt and regular blue jeans. Sango was still in a punk sort of outfit. Sana half-heartedly trudged over to them.

"Hey Sana this is Hojo. Hojo this is Sana."

"Nice to meet you Sana."

"Same here." Sana mumbled

"You're quiet aren't you?"

"Of course, yesterday she only talked when we broached the subjects of boys. But its okay Kagome and I made up for that."

"Did I hear the word boys?" A boyish/girlish voice yelled.

"Yes Jakotsu we did mention boys. This is Sana, Sana this is Jakotsu. Our best and only gay friend." Sango hugged Jakotsu and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Well you sure are strange looking. But its okay we need something new around here." Laughed Jakotsu

"Well you don't seem to bad yourself." Sana smiled

"So Jakotsu what have you been up to?" Hojo asked

"Well I moved out of my shit hole abusive home and into an apartment. Sure it's not in the best shape, but its better then nearly dying everyday."

"I am just glad you told us. I mean we all helped you save up money to move out." Sango said.

"You got beat?" Sana piped up.

"Yeah for being gay. I thought no one would believe me since it was my father. Who is pretty respected. Why do you ask?"

"I am just curious." Sana closed her eyes and drifted off into the world of dreams.

Only five minutes later she was woken up by Sango's voice.

"Hey Sana wake up. Mrs. Harne hasn't seen you yet."

"I'm up thanks." Sana paid close attention to Mrs. Harne.

"Class you will be taking tons of pictures and making many colleges of your pictures. I project will be due almost every week, sometimes I may allow them to be due in three weeks depending on the project details. No I want you to take this class very serious but you need to have fun at the same time." Mrs. Harne paused

"The first project will be due this Friday. August 29th. I want you to capture someone off guard showing deep pain and sorrow. The rest of the time talk."

'That's easy enough I have like a hundred of those pictures.' Sana snorted

"Hey Sana is this project hard for you?" Jakotsu asked

"No I seem to take lots of picture of sad people. And I usually catch them off guard. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know you remind me of myself when I lived in my parents house."

"Yeah whatever."

"Hey it was just an answer, you don't have to get bitchy about it. Jeez remind me never to ask you a question again."

"Whatever not like I give a damn."

"God damn you remind me so fucking much of Sesshomaru. You both think you are all mighty and crap." Jakotsu yelled while walking away

"Its better this way. That way I wont get killed." Sana sighed

The class past to slowly for Sana. Sango and Hojo also stayed away from Sana. Which Sana didn't mind at all. English came and went the only interesting thing was that the teacher Mr. Ito let everyone do whatever. No projects or anything. Sana had no one she knew in that class. But there was Inuyasha Taisho. He had a wife beater on and blue jeans. Sana wanted to pet the silver and pink ears that lay on top of his head. He had silver/white hair and golden eyes.

Next was Biology. Inuyasha was also in this class and ended up being her partner. They had to start a project on anything to do with Biology. They choose a project on dogs.

"Let me guess you want to do this because you're the one?" Sana guessed

"Ha ha very funny." Inuyasha nearly hit her.

"Sorry I was actually trying to joke."

"So you're new here?"

"Yeah."

"What is you're favorite canine?"

"Wolves yours?"

"Akita."

"That is cool." Inuyasha sighed, "How about you come over to my house?"

"Um okay." Sana thought for a minute. "I have to get it okayed with my mom first."

"Alright meet me in the student parking lot. Oh wait what was your name?"

"It is Sana."


	3. Chapter 3

The lunch schedules were still messed up. Sana had last lunch meaning she ate then went to her math class. And then she was done for the day. Lunch made Sana nervous. She had only met a few people and pissed off three of them already

She got her food and sat at an unoccupied table and then things got bad. Three girls approached her, all looking like sluts. Two Sana could tell were demons. The other was a tainted miko. Tainted because she was evil minded.

"Well look what we have here. A new girl. What the hell are you wearing? I mean come on all black that is so ugly." The human one yelled

"But we'll make you a deal. Join our group and we wont pick on you anymore. In fact we can make you as popular as we are." The blonde hair demon smirked.

"He Kikyo. Yura. And Mina leave Sana alone!" A familiar voice screeched.

"Oh miss Innocent is here run before she makes us get on our knees and beg for her forgiveness." The human laughed.

"Actually I think Kagome is right. I would rather turn pure and innocent then into whores like you." Sana coolly smiled

"Hey you don't talk to us like that bitch! You better watch your back." Kikyo said

"If you weren't such whores I might actually take your threats seriously." Sana snickered as she walked away. She joined Kagome's table.

"That was smooth, sometimes your bitchyness comes in handy." Kagome jeered

"Yeah I know."

"Why who is this beauty? This Angel of Darkness. Please tell me your name fair maiden."

The guy who was currently holding Sana's hands had black hair and brown eyes. And he was currently kneeling. That was until Sango came up and unlatched his hands from Sana's and threw him into the nearest wall.

"Sorry about him. He is such a perv. His name is Miroku and his dad is a big business man."

"Thank you Sango."

"No prob Sana. He is my boyfriend so I have to keep him under control."

"Why is he so cheesy?"

"Like I said he is a perv. He will say anything to get in a girl's pants but I always step in and stop him."

"I feel sorry for you."

"Good job Sana!" Kagome cheered

"Yes you did quite well." Kagura complimented

"Why'd you be so mean to Kikyo. She didn't deserve it." Inuyasha whined

"She was the worst one. Come on Inuyasha you can do ten times better then that!" A new girl said

"Ayame I didn't think you would be back so soon." Kagome said

"Yeah well Kouga-kun wanted to come back so we did."

"So Kouga has finally decided to ask you out." Sango teased

"Yes." Ayame by this time was getting red-faced

"Thank you Sango."

"No prob Sana. He is my boyfriend so I have to keep him under control."

"Why is he so cheesy?"

"Like I said he is a perv. He will say anything to get in a girl's pants but I always step in and stop him."

"I feel sorry for you."

"Good job Sana!" Kagome cheered

"Yes you did quite well." Kagura complimented

"Why'd you be so mean to Kikyo. She didn't deserve it." Inuyasha whined

"She was the worst one. Come on Inuyasha you can do ten times better then that!" A new girl said

"Ayame I didn't think you would be back so soon." Kagome said

"Yeah well Kouga-kun wanted to come back so we did."

"So Kouga has finally decided to ask you out." Sango teased

"Yes." Ayame by this time was getting red-faced

Then the bell ringed. All the students shuffled off to class. The math class was all the way upstairs. The teacher was a man. He was in his fifties. His name was Mr. Mizuki. He was also a human.

"Now students this is a business/math class. You will learn how to use math in daily life. Like percentages and taxes and so forth. Now today we are going to do a series of mental math problems. It will last for the rest of the class. I expect you to get all these right."

For everyone is seemed easy enough and then got harder, eventually everyone had at least missed two. Thankfully though it was the end of the day and Sana went to a payphone and called her mother.

"Hello."

"Hi mother. Can I go over to someone's house?"

"who is it? And what for?"

"His name is Inuyasha Taisho and it is for a project we just got today."

"You may go if you are home before ten."

"Yes mother."

They hanged up on each other without saying goodbye. Sana then rushed to the student parking lot. Nervous to see if she had been stood up or not. Luckily for her there Inuyasha stood waiting for her.

"Hey. What did she say?"

"I can come over."

"For how long?" 

"Till ten."

"You speak short sentences a lot don't you? and it's always monotonish."

"Yes."

"You sound like my brother."

"Sesshomaru right?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"People have told me that him and I are a like."

"Yeah but he is a prick and cold. All because my dad never took his mother for a mate. And only married her and then divorced her after meeting my mom."

"I see."

"Yeah he hates all humans and hanyous alike. All because me and my mom."

"My mother hates demons."

"Why?"

"My father."

"What! You don't look like a hanyou."

"I am not. I can't remember what I was."

"What do you mean?"

"Lets just forget it."

"Sure. So your mom and dad aren't together?"

"My father doesn't know I exist. My mother did it purposely."

"That sucks, so you going to find him some day?"

"Possibly."

"Hey where here! Lets hope the prick isn't here. My mom should be. My dad is more than likely at work."

Sana and Inuyasha walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Inuyasha had forgotten his key the door opened slowly and Inuyasha pushed Sana in front of him and into his awaiting parents and dashed off. Only to run into his half-brother.

"Hey what's going on?" Inuyasha screamed

"Oh honey we wanted to play a family game and eat together today." Inuyasha's mother said

"Why didn't you tell me then!?"

"Because we wanted to surprise you." Inuyasha's mother said

"Well who is this?" The oldest of the three men asked.

"This is Sana we got assigned a project for Biology. We where hoping to work on it today." He stopped for a minute. "Oh yeah Sana this is my mom Izayoi, my father Touga, and my half-brother Sesshomaru."

"Nice to meet you. Inuyasha you should be with your family alone." Sana sighed as she made a move to leave but an arm shot out and stopped her. The pain in her arm came back and she winced.

"They do this once a month I just forgot about it. So they can reschedule." Inuyasha was the one who has Sana's arm.

"One let got. Two we could work on our project for a bit then you guys could have family time." Sana winced as she wrenched her arm back.

" Yeah like I'd want to spend time with him." Inuyasha growled and pointed at Sesshomaru

"Like I would want to be here with you either. But Father has forced this upon us so I must comply." Sesshomaru said

"I don't want to fucking do this, and you can't make me!" Inuyasha yelled and charged at his brother. Sana go pissed off so she stopped Inuyasha. She grabbed his ear and twisted and pulled. Inuyasha yelled in pain.

" Listen dog boy you will spend time with your family even if you hate your brother. So shut up and take me to a room so we can work on this fucking project! Got it!?!" Sana twisted once more to make a point and let go.

"Like a girl like you could make me." He just said the wrong thing to Sana.

Sana got close to his face and head butted him, which sent him flying across the room. She was seething so much so that she forgot her pain.

But as soon as Sana was done beating Inuyasha up the pain came back. The last look she got was silver hair and amber eyes. Who ever they were Sana could not say. For soon after she passed out. The darkness was welcomed and well known place for Sana.

The nightmare she had was horrible. Her mother had done one of the most horrible things she could do. She allowed an old man into her house only to rape Sana. Ami was watching as the man violated Sana and video taping it. Sana screamed loud and long until her body felt like it was being ripped apart. A red glow appeared and when it vanished it left Sana with fangs, markings, and claws. She ripped the man and her mother apart. And gave an evil Cackle.

But she was woken up by rough shaking. She impulsively slapped the hands away, only to have them return and have them shaking her furiously. She opened her eyes and saw silver and amber. But it wasn't Inuyasha, since there was no ears on the top of the head.

"My father sent me to wake you up." Sesshomaru said

"Thank you." Sana replied

'What happened? I feel like my back is bleeding. I need to see if it is bleeding.'

Sana crept up to the giant mirror that was in the room. Sana slowly pulled her shirt up and winced at the movement. She was happy Sesshomaru had left the room. Because on her back the part where her seal was bleeding. The mark threw the blood looked faded. Instead of being pitch black it now was gray.

Sana grabbed a towel from the bathroom and whipped the blood away. To see the seal had stopped bleeding. Sana was no longer in pain. At least on that part of her body. Everywhere else hurt like hell.

'Does this mean I will heal faster? I must hide this from my mother if I don't she's either seal it again or kill me. Neither options is pleasant to me." Sana thought

Sana drug herself down the massive stairs and into a grand hallway. She heard a low whisper coming from in front of her. But no one was there. She kept walking until she reached a room, the whisper grew louder and louder. The room was a kitchen. It had every imaginable appliance possible. There she found the source of the noise. Which was two gossiping cooks. But instead of being as loud as a radio their talking sounded normal. But their laughter was annoying an almost made Sana's ears bleed. Only now that Sana was in the room they stopped.

"Excuse me where may I find Inuyasha?" Sana asked

"We're sorry miss he left with his girlfriend." The younger cook answered.

"Who is his girlfriend may I ask?"

"He is dating Kikyo." The older one said with disgust

"I see. He is stupider then I thought."

"What do you mean?" The young one asked.

"First names."

"My name is Yuhi and hers is Yukari. Yes Yuhi is a guys name my father wanted a son." The older one said

"Mine is Sana. What I mean is it is apparent nearly every male and possible female has been with her."

"How do you know?" Yukari asked

"She kissed another man in front of him. Plus even my human nose can tell she reeks of sex."

"Sana we didn't, well the Taisho's didn't want to worry you. They think you are a demon. They saw the seal." Yukari said

"I see. As long as the don't mention it to my mother I am fine."

"Why should we not tell your mother?" A womanly voice questioned

"Well Mrs. Taisho I have to believe my mother ordered this upon me."

"Alright then we wont tell. Rin wants to meet you."

"Who?"

"Sesshomaru's daughter. Her slept with Kaguya Yuchiro and Rin is the result. She is full blooded Inu Youkai."

"What demon is Kaguya?"

"A Inu Youkai like Sesshomaru."

"How old is she?"

"Six. He was fifteen at the time. He is now twenty-one."

"How long do demons live?"

"Thousand of yeas provided they are not killed."

"How old is MR. Taisho?"

"Full of questions aren't we? Well call us Izayoi and Touga. But he is now at least five hundred."

They were walking down many hallways until they came to a door. Sana could hear the girly voice beyond the door Sana followed Izayoi in, and to Sana's horror the room was all pink. All different shades of pink. Dolls were everywhere. In a massive pile of clothes a little girl was buried. Sana only could tell a little girl was buried under that massive pile of clothing because of the giggling.

"Rin come out of there." Izayoi said

"Oming andma!" Rin yelled from the pile of clothes.

"Rin this is Sana, Sana this is Rin."

"Nice to meet you." Rin bowed

"So posed and elegant." Sana complemented

"My papa told me to be so around quest."

"It is a very good thing for you to learn." Sana complemented again

"So who are you?"

"Inuyasha's Partner." Izayoi explained

"But isn't Uncle Inuyasha dating Kikyo?"

"Yes, but Sana is his project partner."

"Oh I see. Sorry my mistake."

"Its okay. You're allowed to make mistakes."

"Sana you must join us for dinner."

"Why did Inuyasha leave even though you guys planned a dinner night?"

"Inuyasha always does this. He doesn't like spending time with us."

"He should appreciate having you. I would love to have family dinners."

"You do not get family dinner nights?"

"My mother is always busy. I do not mind."

"Well then you should eat an then we can take you home."

"Thank you very much Izayoi."

"Grandma I'm bored. I'm hungry."

"Well then lets go eat."

Izayoi lead all of them to the dinner hall. The dinner hall had two rooms. One was a huge room that was made for huge business meetings. The table was black and the chairs where white. Sana's guess was they got changed out every so often. The dinner room they where to eat in was ten times smaller and had only on round table with eight chairs around it. Both rooms where connected to the huge kitchen. If Sana tried to even find how she got to the kitchen the first time, she would probably end up in the library or something.

Sesshomaru and Touga entered at the same time Sana, Izayoi, and Rin did. Touga sat on Rin's left, next to Touga was Izayoi. On Rin's right Sesshomaru sat. And due to the badgering of Izayoi Sana sat next to Sesshomaru.

The cooks brought out menus, so that everyone could order what they wanted. Sana ordered a rare stake with potatoes, and funnily Sesshomaru ordered the same. Touga, Rin, And Izayoi had fries and hamburgers. The food didn't take long to cook.

They didn't talk at they ate. Sana despite here upbringing knew it was rude and impolite to talk and eat. She tried her hardest to respect the Taishos. It seemed to impress them. The questions though cam flying at Sana after everyone was done eating.

"So Sana what do you plan on doing after high school?" Touga asked

"I planned to go to college and hopefully earn a degree in English/Writing and History."

"Does your mother have problems?" Izayoi asked.

"We all have problems, don't we?" Sana fired back.

"Izayoi, Father I believe Rin should prepare for bed." Sesshomaru said

"I believe I should be going as well." Sana calmly said.

"We will have our driver drive you home." Touga replied

"Thank you but I must decline. I can walk home."

"But it must be a long walk. You should let us take you home. You are our guest after all." Izayoi demanded

"I enjoy walking, plus I am in no rush to return home."

"If you insist. Please be careful." Izayoi sighed

"Thank you very much."

Sana grabbed her bag and had a maid show her the way out. Sana smirked remembering her happy times, and then frowned as she remembered her life now. Her mother no longer cared about her, just having a personal maid.

'No one can take me from this pain that fills my heart. I want to trust, and love but I think I have lost the ability to do so.' San thought as she looked for danger.

It only took an hour for Sana to get home. Which meant she was an hour early, since it was nine. She found her mother watching TV. laughing at the funny parts. Ami watched Sana enter out of the corner of her eyes. She stood up and approached Sana.

"We are going to have an exchange student live with us."

"Where is this person from?"

"Another Japanese city, I can't really recall. She will be staying in your room. So prepare a mat or something."

"Yes mother."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since Ami's declaration. Sana had been cleaning her room while waiting for this exchange student. Sana had added a mat for the person to sleep on and even cleared a dresser.

She had also been going over to Inuyasha's house a lot almost every night. They where halfway done with the project. He would always leave and go meet Kikyo to do who knows what. Rin and Sana became closer; she even got a few words from Sesshomaru. Although they where always insults.

Sana kept having nightmares that turned into gore feasts. She always ended up carving the attackers into pieces with her claws. Each time she had a dream like this her seal would break just a little more. Her mother had stayed off the sauce longer than usual. Since the exchange student was coming to their house.

It was a Monday and it was near the end of September. Sana slowly made her way to school. Kagome had chilled a bit since her friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi had come back from their extended summer vacation. They really didn't like Sana. Not many people did. Kikyo's group down right hated her. She had met all of Kagome's and Inuyasha's friends. Bankotsu had even hit on her which landed him in a mud pile. One he wasn't a demon, and two all he wanted was sex.

Sana did her usual, pay attention in class, sit alone at lunch, and probably get in a yelling contest. Instead of going to Inuyasha's house she went home after school. She just had a feeling something was about to happen. Sana unlocked her door and her newfound senses told her someone had intruded into her home. She walked slowly and was being very cautious. She approached the kitchen and when she was at the door someone jumped at her.

Sana jumped back and allowed her fangs and claws to come out. What shed dint know was that her eyes had gone blood red. The girl in front of her was wearing preppy clothing. The shirt was pink with a glamorous girl on the front saying I am so cute. The pants she wore flared out at the ends and was white. She wore high heels too. Her hair was silver and her eyes pink.

"Whoa calm down demon. Sorry I scared you." the girl said

"Who are you and what are you doing in my home?" Sana snapped

"My name is Akemi and I am the exchange student."

"How did you get in?"

"I found a key under the door mat."

"If you ever tell my mother about my change I will kill you."

"Why she not know or something?"

"Just don't tell her!"

"Hey what's your name?"

"Sana. You will be sleeping in my room on the mat."

"Is there a store around here or something? I need new clothes."

"I am sure someone like you can go to the mall and find your kind of clothing."

"You misjudge me. Unless there is a goth/punk store I hate the mall. I was forced to wear this at my old home."

"I see. I can show you a store then."

"I don't really like to talk much, so if we go out and I don't talk to other people don't freak."

"I understand."

"I don't have anything with me except money."

"Okay. Lets go."

They headed to the closest goth store, which was called Pretty in Black. Sana had gone there only to look and since she had no money she could only look. Akemi was having a field day she had like three hundred dollars (I don't know how the yen money system works) and with that she could get many clothing items. Akemi was smaller then Sana so it was very comical to see her carrying a huge pile of clothing in her arms. She even had Sana holding some clothing.

"What is your size?"

"Size five. Why?"

"No reason."

Akemi soon left Sana to stand-alone for a few minutes. When she came back she had like six new pieces of clothing. Finally Akemi decided she had enough clothing and was done. The cashier rang her up and had to get help to ring up all her clothing items. She put like four or six pieces of clothing in a different styled bag. When the cashier rang her ups she came to $250 and ten bags.

Sana and Akemi stepped out and almost ran into somebody. That somebody just happened to be Bankotsu. Sana groaned at her luck. She could see the way he was checking Akemi out. She had to restrain herself from going all demonic. Akemi must have sensed this because she put her hand on Sana's shoulder.

"Hey sexy kitsune how about me and you grab a bite?" Bankotsu said seductively

"I think not. I am sure a full blooded human would not want to be seen with a hanyou like myself."

"Blood at anything to me. Beauty is the thing. And a goddess as yourself deserves the best. And I'm the best."

"Sorry I don't go to dinner or anything with cheesy losers like yourself."

"I should have known anyone who hangs with Sana is always going to be a bitch."

"As if what you say can hurt us." Sana smirked.

They walked away with Bankotsu yelling in the background. Sana and Akemi chatted about random things realizing they had a lot in common. Sana though never mentioned her mother's abusiveness. There friendship started that day. The both didn't go really in depth about their past. Just talking about likes and dislikes. Sana told Akemi about Kagome and all her friends. Then she warned her about the three sluts, so that she wouldn't be to shocked about everything.

"H, it seems like I will hate this school."

"Have you got your schedule?"

"Yeah they mailed it to my old home. The gave me the same classes as you."

"That's good."

"You know I think you are one of the first people that I have talked this much to."

"Same here."

"We should get jobs."

"Yeah."

"Cause basically when I turn eighteen I want to get my own apartment."

"Me too."

"You have gotten really quiet."

"Its habit."

"Okay well tomorrow I'll pick up a newspaper and we can start looking. Oh yeah who ever you are working with in Biology I get to join you guys."

"Cool its on canines."

"Okay"

"We still have plenty of time. I am sure Inuyasha can pick us up, and we can work on it today."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Sana showed Akemi to their room. While Akemi changed her clothes and put them away. Sana was calling Inuyasha. Inuyasha said it was okay for them to come over. But said after a bit he would probably leave to go to Kikyo. But he agreed to pick them up. Sana heard a slam downstairs. Both Akemi and Sana ran down to see what it was. It was Ami who was upset.

"Mother what is it?"

"I got docked hours and I don't or won't have enough money to pay the bills."

"Its okay mother I will try to find a job."

"Thank you so much."

"Mother this is Akemi, Akemi this is my mother."

"Nice to meet you." they both said at once.

"Mother Inuyasha is going to pick us up. To work some more on our project."

"Alright be back before ten."

"We will."

Sana and Akemi waited outside for Inuyasha it didn't take long for him to arrive."

"Whose this?"

"This is Akemi she is an exchange student. She has been assigned as our partner."

"That's cool. Well I have to leave as soon as I drop you off my house. Kikyo calls."

"Alright."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Inuyasha seemed perturbed by it. But Sana and Akemi felt comforted by it. Lucky for Inuyasha they soon reached his house. Sana could tell by the cars that everyone was at home. Which for business people it is rarity to be home so soon. Out of the ten times or so Sana had been there she had only seen Touga and Sesshomaru about three times.

Sana guided Akemi to the library. Well the main library. Which was where they did all the work. Mainly where Sana did all the work. She didn't mind because she got to get away from her mother. Izayoi and Rin were also there.

"Hello Sana who is this?"

"Akemi this is Izayoi and Rin. Izayoi is Inuyasha's mother and Rin is Inuyasha's niece."

"…Nice to meet you."

"I see you're shy just like Sana."

"She just doesn't really like to talk to people."

"Okay."

"Izayoi did you now where I can get a job?"

"There might be some sort of secretary job at my husband's company."

"Thank you both Akemi and I need jobs."

"Well see you later. Maybe you will both join us for dinner."

"We shall see."

Akemi and Sana worked for about two hours and decided they should go home. Akemi stayed behind and got lost. But when she found Sana she was shocked at what she had seen.

Sana had just been walking around her senses on low when she turned a corner. Well she turned a corner. Well she turned it too sharply because she knocked someone over and then to make it worse she fell on top of that person. And that person just had to be Sesshomaru. That wasn't the only problem, the big problem was that when they fell their lips had locked. And both Rin and Akemi were there starring gat them. Plus when Sesshomaru fell he reached out for anything to stop his fall which happened to be Sana's butt.

"I got a new mommy!"

At this Sana jumped up high in the air and started sputtering apologies. She had gone red in the face. Sesshomaru slowly got up and kissed Sana again. At that moment Touga came upon them unfortunately he also had a camera.

"Aw Sesshomaru likes Sana." Touga mocked

Hearing his father voice he stopped kissing Sana. He apologized for his rude actions and left.

"Does this mean you're my mommy now. Cause my real mommy is mean. I don't like her. I like you. I want you to be my mommy." Rin whined

"I'd love to be your mom Rin but Sesshomaru doesn't like me like that. Plus I have way to many problems at this moment." Sana sighed

"Am I a problem?"

"Of course not."

"Will you keep coming over even after the project is over?"

"If you want me to and if its okay with Izayoi and Touga."

"Rin take this young lady and go play." Touga said to Rin

"Okay grandpa." Rin grabbed Akemi's hand and took off.

"What is wrong with Sesshomaru?"

"His beast want you. you came over once when you were in heat right?"

"Yes."

"Never again. Or you may get raped."

"If I know I am in heat I will not come here. I would be very upset if I got raped and if Sesshomaru did something he didn't wan to."

"You are very kind."

"When I want to be."

"Izayoi told me that you and that girl needs jobs."

"That is correct."

"I have a few secretary jobs but I will see what Sesshomaru has open."

"Thank you Touga-Sama." 

"No problem. What would be preferred hours."

"Any day I can be in. I don't do anything after school."

"Then how about Friday, thru Tuesday seven hours or so on week end days?"

"Okay. I am sure Akemi will be fine with it."

Sana and Akemi stayed a few more hours playing with Rin. Sana was just trying to stay away from Sesshomaru.

'He thinks I am human but I be his beast knows better.'

With Sesshomaru

'That damn smell of hers. Its like blood and roses combines.' Sesshomaru though trying to finish his work.

'**You want her. And I want her. So claim her!' **his beast roared

'I will not mate with a human!'

'**And you know for sure she is human?'**

'I know what I see.'

All the sudden his beast quieted. Sesshomaru's beast was like a nagging thing only taking when he wanted something. Which seemed his beast always wanted something. The beast for demons was like the human conscious. But usually the beast wants something bad to happen. Sesshomaru could only wait for this project to be over.

Back to Sana

Izayoi had just asked both Sana and Akemi to stay for dinner. Sana was going to turn Izayoi down, but Rin did the puppy dog face. So of course Sana and Akemi agreed to stay. Akemi sat next to Touga and next to Touga was Sesshomaru. Next to him just happen to be Sana who also sat next to Rin. They had removed the extra chairs that they didn't need.

Everyone at the table could see Sesshomaru fighting with himself. He even barked out something about he would not. Sana was worried about him so she put her hand on his shoulder causing her to be pulled into his embrace. Sana thought she should just give his beast what he wants.

'Think of Inuyasha nude. Okay that did the job.'

"Are you okay Sesshomaru?"

"I am fine." Sesshomaru replied icily.

Sana move her hand only to have it grabbed by Sesshomaru's hand. For the rest of dinner Sesshomaru held Sana's hand. It seems hi s beast calmed a little when she touch him. The time came that they had to go and Sesshomaru's beast started to whine. Sesshomaru agreed to do something and walked Sana to the door. Everyone came to say goodbye to Akemi and Sana.

Sesshomaru let Sana's hand go and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he rubbed his face into her neck. Sana knew what he was doing she had learn about scent marking which was what he was doing. Sana knew she had a beast but she couldn't communicate anything but feelings. Probably since her demon was put asleep for a long time.

"Seshomaru if I am not letting you get me I think you should not worry about me with any other males."

"This Sesshomaru does not worry about worthless humans."

"If I am so worthless why are you scent marking me?"

"My control slipped it will not happen again."

"Yeah sure whatever. Bye." Sana waved and Akemi followed her.

'Fucking prick who the hell does he thin he is.' Sana thought

"So… is that you're boyfriend or something?"

"no."

"So why'd he scent mark you."

"If I knew, I would tell you."

"His beast wants you."

"I know."

"You like him don't you?"

"Small crush."

"You're full youkai aren't you?"

"I think so. I am a canine of some sort. I believe and am almost one hundred percent sure ookami."

"Sesshomaru and his father have advanced form of beasts. Most demons can only feel the beast's feelings. Most just classify beast's feelings as instincts."

"I see I thought it was that I am a low demon."

"You can't be , maybe we were born under special moons. MY father said my conception took place under a blue moon. He also said in that same year there was a blood moon. During my birth I was the only child born on that day in the entire world. My father said a month before the same thing happened."

"What are these three necklaces for?" Sana asked.

"They keep my demon in. if I don't have them on and someone like Bankotsu comes near I shirt."

"You shift fully youkai right?"

"Yeah only my blood can stand and sustain the youkai transformation. Plus I have the power level of a taiyoukai. But I never completed my training so I am a little unstable."

"Blood."

"What?"

"Blood triggers me."

"That is weird."

"Yeah, even when the seal was new blood just set me off. Not enough to harm just enough to get me riled. Now I think I could kill."

"Well I can keep you in check. But if we both loose control then everyone is doomed."

"Yeah."

They walked a while undisturbed letting the silence cocoon them. Cradling them with uncertainty. They both loved the night and the night cared enough to give them silence. Until some idiots crossed their path.

"Hey babes how about you come with us?" #1 man

"'d rather kiss a snake." San replied

"We got two snakes you can kiss." # 2 man

"I'd bite it off." Akemi smirked

"Aw come one sweethearts. Well give you the time of your life."

"Are you two demons?" Sana asked

"I am." # 1 man shouted

"Then as you can tell I already have a man. Plus no woman in her right mind would do a greasy pervert like you!" Sana yelled

"Well your friend doesn't have a man." # 1 said

"Yes she is." Another man entered the picture.

The stranger was tall with jagged medium length hair, which was black. His eyes seemed to contrast his very being. They where as blue as the morning sky. His skin from what the two girls could tell was just on the verge being pale. He wore all black.

"Now why don't you go find some girls your age. I am sure that those women would love to play with you."

"Don't mess with us man I got a gun and he is a youkai." # 2 shouted

"How many times have you messed with young women and raped them. From your disgusting auras I have to say at least five or more."

"Man didn't I warn you now scat."

"No one says scat anymore. You better get before the shadows eat you."

With that the mysterious man snapped his fingers and the shadows leaped at the two men. Chasing after them as they ran. Akemi was a little upset. And she let him know it.

"We didn't need your help!"

"From where I was standing you did. What is your names?"

"I am Akemi and she is Sana."

"Shouldn't you thank me?"

"No, now what is your name?"

"Keino Aharte."


End file.
